


90% Apathetic

by Thymolphthalein



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: And is in a hospital, Gen, I swear, Implied/Referenced Anorexia, Russell lives, Suicide Attempt, With lots of music references, he's getting better, implied hallucinations, there's this observer, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymolphthalein/pseuds/Thymolphthalein
Summary: The onlooker could only watch the child.





	90% Apathetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).



****They watched the child in rehab. Over newspapers, with _Turkish March_  playing through their headphones. They'd be out of here soon. In fact, they didn't know why they were here. It all happened so fast. But that did not concern them.  _Glassworks_  played testimony to this observation.

The child was still, at times when he wasn't completing mandatory exercises. He brushed a hand through his hair, with speed to rival a snail, but pulled away before he reached the bandages. The onlooker turned a page, and began to solve the crossword, and the child payed them no mind. The boy said "sorry" to the air, when he thought no one was listening.

The onlooker always came before the child. Always with a different paper. The headphones stayed constant.  _Sonata VII in E minor_  served as background today. 

Sometimes, the child flicked his gaze around the room. The onlooker did, once, and the shadows seemed more—pressing. A much more eerie tune played. The child itched at his bandages.

After lunch, the child has retreated more into himself.  _La_ _Campanella_  could not do justice to the difficulty of the situation in which the boy found himself. The onlooker looked for shadows that weren't there—and found them. It was a bright day, and the breeze toyed with them. 

The watcher did not know how many times they completed this meaningless loop. Perhaps they were searching for a reason that didn't exist, but  _what was it_?  _March of the Valkyries_  seemed a lot less majestic. 

The child skipped lunch. It was raining. He mumbled something about a puddle, then no more. He went hungry, again. The onlooker told someone, then it spread, and then the child got a scolding. The child mumbled something about how it was ironic, that he was being told off for not wanting to live.

A man dressed formally argued with the boy. He was soft spoken, but as sharp as a stiletto. The onlooker assumed c-o-n-f-l-i-c-t in the crossword, and wondered who else the child knew.

The onlooker and the child never spoke. But when the child left, what was there to look upon?  _Salieri_  fell through the speakers and took the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened and I'm so sorry.


End file.
